


Colossal Heart

by SighIconic



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ben Pincus is back, Escape, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pain, Plans, Reunions, Sweet Moments, Talking, shy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighIconic/pseuds/SighIconic
Summary: How does Darius react when Ben is back? And could one sentence disturb Darius' mind when the only thing he tries to do was his best?
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Ben Pincus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Colossal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. Enjoy.

He came back. Ben CAME BACK. BEN PINCUS CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Darius stood paralyzed, now watching him hop off the evolved Bumpy. It felt like some miracle as Darius' mind didn't fully comprehend Ben's drastic return. When he'd first heard Ben's voice through the speakers of his and Sammy's escape, it just all felt like a fever dream.

Although who could blame him, the poor boy was running on gallons of adrenaline for the past two days; so, the thought of Ben being alive only just seemed like a figment of his imagination. He already dreamt about Ben once, and it taunted him what had happened was primarily his fault. 

In his daze, Darius didn't acknowledge how hard he was staring at Ben until his eyes caught his. Thankfully, no one else noticed, but Darius felt his heart tighten harder than ever before. It was tighter than the fear he felt being a hostage for Mitch and Tiff, and it was tighter than all his encounters with meat-eating dinosaurs. 

For now, he believed his heartfelt like this because he couldn't come to terms just yet, that Ben was here. Alive.

"Ben," Darius said, soft-spoken.

"D-Darius," Ben nervously said back while walking up to him. 

Instantly, Darius threw his arms around Ben, hugging him tenderly with a happy frown on his face. Ben affectionately returned the hug as he was thrilled. He was reunited with everyone but especially reunited with Darius. 

As their small reunion was over, Darius' heart tightened for the second time today when Ben referred to him as "Kid." Despite Darius being sure they were the same age, if not close in age, he just went with it. 

Right off the bat, Darius obviously noticed at first glance that the once germophobic, tense, and stubborn Ben was utterly wiped from the Ben he gazed upon now. This Ben seemed more confident, brute, and dare Darius say it, sort of hot. 

*Stop it!* Darius said to himself. This wasn't like him to think about this and such a bizarre thought at that. Darius didn't look at Ben like that before, but maybe now, it was just the heat and the rush getting to him. 

People do say when you're in a dangerous situation with others, the atmosphere heats up. However, Ben didn't have to go that hard for a dead person. 

"Are you coming, Kid?" Ben brought Darius back to reality. 

"Eh. Yeah. Be right there." Darius said nervously with a high-pitched voice. 

*Stupid stupid stupid* - Darius thought to himself. Why did he screech like that from Ben calling him? He needed to pull himself together since he and the others had to find a way off the island now. A rescue wasn't definite, so now it was up to them, and he didn't have time to be distracted now. 

As the group came together, Darius suggested that they go back to their camp to rest from the chaotic two days that they had. Additionally, Darius would also think of a plan for them to get back home in one piece. 

By the time they arrived at their camp, it was already sunset, and Kenji collapsed instantly upon their "living room." Simultaneously, Sammy supported Yasmina in bringing her to her room, and Brooklyn went straight to hers. Darius assumed she would theorize something that Dr. Wu or Birthday guy had to say about finding out the secrets of Jurassic Park or whatever. 

Darius stood still, closing his eyes and calming his breath. 

"So, I'll be sleeping out with Bumpy then." Ben suddenly blurted out to Darius, making him lose focus.

"Wait, why? Why do that?" Darius anxiously said. He felt terrible that Ben even suggested it. 

"I mean, there isn't a space for me, and that's okay. You guys thought I was dead less than a day ago, not to mention I feel more comfortable sleeping outside since I have done it for some time. 

"Ben, but still. Yo-" Darius stopped when Ben put his hand on his shoulder and brought his face close to his. 

"Don't worry, kid. I'll be fine. No human nor dinosaur can stop the Ben and Bumpy duo. Just think of it as us protecting you guys." Ben inched a little closer to Darius' ear. "I'll keep you and the other safe. I promise." 

Swiftly, Darius' eyes bulged out, stunned, but slowly turned into anger. He replayed Ben's sentence repeatedly in his mind. "I'll keep you guys safe. I promise." It felt like a mockery to him, despite Ben not understanding the content of what those words meant to him. 

Those were the same words he spoke to the others before…Before he dropped Ben and left him for dead. Darius tightly bit his lips and responded to Ben with a simple "Huh-uh" and nodded.  
"O-okay. Get some sleep then." Ben said awkwardly with his hand leaving Darius' shoulder. He felt a sort of discomfort within Darius, but he assumed it was his exhaustion from everything that had happened. He took one last glance at him, hoping to meet Darius' eyes again, yet he refused. Ben then took it as his sign to go. He made his way to the front entrance staring one last time at his friend, then finally made his way out.

For a minute or two, Darius stood there alone, thinking. He eventually dragged himself into his room and immediately crashed onto the shelter he used as a bed. He tried to go to sleep and drain out the suspenseful two days he had, but on the other hand, Ben's words still lingered on his mind.  
Ben's words wouldn't brush away at all. At most, Darius would have a good minute of sleep; before he would be rudely woken by the thought again. 

After dealing with an on/off sleep pattern, Darius mustered enough willpower to leave his room and say what he needed to say to Ben off his chest. He didn't know what time of night or morning it was. Heck, he didn't have a sense of time since there wasn't any technology where they were; he just knew he wanted to talk to Ben. 

He climbed down the treehouse, carefully as can be, to avoid unwanted visitors.  
Finally, he reached the bottom of the tree and tried to scout out his blonde hair friend. 

*Shoot* - Darius said to himself. He didn't think of bringing a light with him, and now he had to find Ben in the dark. He whispered his name a few times, hoping he would answer so Darius could locate him. He tiptoed and touched the objects in front of him, seeing if he could stumble upon Bumpy and lead him to Ben. 

Slowly, Darius approached a curvy figure lying on the ground before him. He couldn't distinguish what it was, but he was leaning to the idea that it was Ben. 

"Ben," – Darius called out, coming a little closer. Once he was close enough, he bent down to investigate. Darius shrieked when he realized that the figure wasn't Ben at all, but a pile of dirt and branch morphed together.

Darius quickly stood up, backing away from it. However, before he could move, he was met with an arm over his shoulder and a sharped blade below his neck. Darius gasped, realizing he was set up for a trap.

"State your name and business." Darius instantly knew the voice; it belonged to Ben. Yet, he had a mixed feeling of terror and relief. Instead of him finding Ben, Ben found him.

"Bb-Ben! It's me, Darius. Please stop." Darius shivered a little while pleading.  
"Darius?" – Ben confusingly said, loosening his grip and spinning Darius around. He heard wheezing coming from him, but he couldn't make out what was going on. 

He took two branches from the pile Darius stumbled on and then rubbed them together to make a small fire. Ben then gave Darius one of the lit branches, but he paused after witnessing Darius having a panic attack. 

"WHOA, Darius! Are you okay? Please calm down. Just breathe with me." Ben put his free hand on Darius' shoulder and laid his head on his to breathe with him. He instructed him to copy what he was doing to calm his nerve. "That's it," Ben commented as he could feel Darius calming down. After a minute or two, Darius caught his breath and shook his head yes when Ben asked if he was better. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare or hurt you. I just made that trapped so no dinosaur or human attacks our camp while we're unguarded." Ben heartfully apologized, but Darius only shook his head no. 

"I didn't react that way because of that Ben! I panic and felt hurt because of what you said to me earlier today." Ben was confused about what Darius was talking about, but he gave him the chance to explain. 

While holding his lit branch, Darius took a deep breath and stared at Ben. 

"You told me earlier, 'You'd keep us save and that you promised it.' Those were the words I said to everyone, including you, in the beginning. Then the next thing I knew, you slipped out of my hands on the train. I'd left you behind, I nearly had us die by Hunters, and I feel this weight of shame and embarrassment." Darius began to tear up. 

"I..I failed you guys many times, and those words were thrown back at me for failing to do what I was supposed to do. I'm no leader, nor can I make a plan to get us out of here; I'm just a failure." Darius sobbed.  
Ben felt anger build up within him with every word Darius said about himself. He smacked his lips together, took a breath, and unleashed his anger at Darius. 

"SHADDUP!" Ben said seriously, scaring Darius as the atmosphere around him changed. What's wrong with you? I thought you were smarter than this Darius. You have sacrificed so much for us, and if you hadn't led us, we all would've probably been dead by now. You're intelligent, skillful, and you know more than anyone about all the dinosaurs we've encountered. Little do you know, we all look up to you, and we are grateful to you for saving us many times." Ben preached.

"And Darius, don't blame yourself for what happened on the train. You did your best to save me and held as long as you could. If it weren't for you letting me go at that specific time, I wouldn't have been carried by those Pterosaurs and been spared." Ben truthfully told Darius.  
"NO! Ben, you just don't get it. I had nightmares of you blaming me, and…" Darius halted when Ben held a finger over his mouth. 

"Those nightmares don't matter because I am here, and I'm telling you I don't feel that way. However, one thing I am upset with you about is your selfishness, Darius. You decided to have us flee while you could have died by those hunters. You didn't think how we would feel about that, did you?" Ben truthfully said. 

"I was doing it to save you all." 

"No. You were doing that to leave us behind. We are a team, and we wouldn't leave any of us behind. You have shown me that, and I'm not willing to go back on our leader now. We'll find a way out of here together, so don't you dare leave us behind again, kid. Can you promise us, especially me that?" Ben pulled out his pinky with a firm look on his face. 

Darius was startled by Ben's kindness and stared at his pinky for a second. 

"Please don't leave me hanging. OH damn. Those were a poor choice of words." Ben heavily scratched his head, and Darius giggled a little from his reaction.

He felt grateful Ben had so much trust in him and was willing to forgive him for all that had happened. Darius didn't waste a moment later as he'd pulled out his pinky and promised Ben that they would get out of this together.

When trying to release his pinky from Ben's, Ben held onto Darius' with a "Nuh-uh" sound, confusing him. 

"We have to seal the promise too before it can be made a promise," Ben said, but Darius still wasn't getting it. 

Ben began moving on his own, having his face centimeters away from Darius'. 

"Wait." Darius put his hands in front of his face. "You've been having your face close to mine since we've reunited, and I don't know how much I can take from not, "Kissing me." Ben finished Darius' sentence. Darius lowered his hands, looking at Ben, a little embarrassed. 

"Why don't you just do it? I've been holding myself from doing the same thing all day, but I'll let you do it." With that, Darius dropped his hands entirely from his face and looked at Ben wholesomely. He stared at his eyes, then his lips before colliding his with Ben's. Ben passionately kissed back, feeling the lips upon his. This kiss was a tender moment they both long for since meeting again. Finally, it was their time to express their feelings for one another, not with words but actions. 

Seconds after Darius broke off this kiss, and he whispered, "this is not how we make pinky promises where I'm from," and Ben naturally respond with a "Me neither."

They simultaneously chuckled together while Ben held Darius' free hand in his.  
"In the time we have known one another. I've admired you, your bravery, and your intelligence, and so I wanted to express how grateful I am to you. You are truly my hero Darius." Ben smiled.

"And you're mine. Thank you for coming back to us Ben. I can definitely focus now on how to get us out of here. All of us together." They smiled at one another among their lit branches and the rising Sun of the colossal sky.


End file.
